


Jealous Guy

by LokianaWinchester



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, oblivious babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokianaWinchester/pseuds/LokianaWinchester
Summary: When the tablet had started to act weird and it got continuously worse, Jed’s self-restraint became weaker and weaker. The urge to lean over, pull Octavius close and kiss him was almost overwhelming at times. But Jed resisted.





	Jealous Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was: A kiss of jealousy. :))

Jed was admittedly not having the best of nights. If he was being honest, neither of them did. The tablet was sick, there was no sure way to fix it and on top of that, they had a whole museum awake, confused because it had never been awake before.

It was definitely not what he would call a good night. But at least he had Octavius. Without him, there was no way of saying where Jed himself would be now. Over the past years their lives had merged into one, they had spent every awake minute together and Jed could say for himself at least that he had found more than friendship in their acquaintance. He had found love.

Admittedly, he had not been able to say that for a very long time. He was so blind to his own emotions, he never saw them even if they were parading right before his eyes in the form of a Roman general.

It was absurd. Jed had planned to settle down, have a family one day. Of course that had been before he befriended Octavius and maybe his infatuation had started back then, he could not say for sure, but from the moment they had made peace and started to hang out every single night, there had been nothing else on Jed’s mind, no plans for the future except Octavius.

Then the Smithsonian had happened and Jed realised he was in love with Octavius. The second the Roman had smashed the hour glass and saved him, Jed had known. But he still had a long way to go from knowing it and admitting it to himself. He had been in denial for months and in retrospect it was absurd but it had hurt, the realization that he was destined to be lonely like this, on another plane of perceiving their relationship. It was breaking him, but he learned to live with it.

Then the tablet had started to act weird and when it got worse, Jed’s self-restraint became weaker and weaker. The urge to lean over, pull Octavius close and kiss him was almost overwhelming at times. But Jed resisted, if just barely, because the only thing that made him more emotional than kissing Octavius would be losing him. The risk was so big, it helped him defeat the urge.

As established, the night was decidedly not going great for just about everybody, but at least the others had not been in mortal danger twice already. At least as far as Jed could tell.

Jed had good reason to say he had been on the verge of death three times if he counted Octavius asking to hold his hand. He felt like he would die right that second due to a heart failure. He was damn close to dying two times within a moment, but then they came falling down from the vent and Jed could not stop himself from asking.

“Did you want to hold my hand?” Octavius scoffed and Jed lost all hope. Maybe not all, but most of it. He did not feel good.

As they were running down the hallway looking for the others, a knight suddenly ran past them. The whole museum was in chaos, so creatures were running around all the time, but something was off about this fellow and as soon as he came close enough, Jed realized what it was. He was carrying the tablet.

For some reason however, Octavius seemed entirely too distracted by the man’s appearance to pay any attention to the fact that something was very obviously wrong here. How could he be so careless and distracted?

Jed was getting to a point where he felt his self-restraint dwindle away, like it had before; this time, however, it was not because of the tablet. He did not feel the accompanying confusion.

Instead, he was focused on Octavius, his entire being seemed to be adjusted to the Roman’s every action. When the latter stared after the knight with a dreamy look in his eyes and remarked on the blue of his eyes and his good looks, Jed’s legs seemed to move on their own.

Within a second, he was in Octavius’ personal space, his hands at the Roman’s hips, leaning forward into what he was fairly sure was the biggest mistake he had ever made in his life.

Their lips met and Octavius’ reaction was immediate; he let out a surprised gasp and his lips opened against Jed’s.

His hands came up, fingers driving into the cowboy’s hair, knocking the hat off his head. Jed was baffled; Octavius was kissing him back with such passion. It was astounding.

Jed pulled him closer possessively, he needed to make Octavius see how much he wanted him, needed him.

When they broke apart, Jed needed a moment to gather his thoughts.

“I guess I should tell you about how good other men look, more often.” Octavius grinned at him. Jed scowled at him in response.

“You could tell me how good I look,” he muttered. Octavius barked out a laugh.

Jed looked at him in awe. He could not believe Octavius actually felt the same.

“It’s been so hard, holding back when the tablet got sick,” Jed continued.

Octavius’ eyes snapped up to meet Jed’s.

“You too?” he asked earnestly.

“Yeah. I’ve wanted to do this for… for years, but I couldn’t.”

“I really should have made you jealous sooner,” Octavius said.

Jed blinked once, twice. It was confusing to have his dreams come true like this, so simple and easy. Maybe fate was on his side after all; and maybe they could heal the tablet after all.

Hastily, he picked up his hat, put it back on and reached for Octavius’ hand.

“Come on! We have a tablet to track down!”

Hand in hand, they sprinted down the corridors of the museum, as if it was the most natural thing.

Jed made a mental note to keep Octavius away from other blond, blue-eyed men.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall liked it!  
> If you leave me kudos and comments, you'll make me immensely happy <3


End file.
